


To: From:

by Raisans_Grapeon



Series: Letters Left on your Desk [6]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Chill, Detective Murderer Interaction, Letters, Murder, Ricky Tries to be Buddy Buddy with C.C. and it Kinda Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisans_Grapeon/pseuds/Raisans_Grapeon
Summary: An envelope sits upon a detective’s desk, “Tinsley” elegantly drawn on the front with large, golden, cursive letters. The first contact from a notorious serial killer lay patiently upon C.C's desk.What followed was an exchange between hunter and prey. Who’s who is still up for debate.





	To: From:

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to another fic of mine. 
> 
> This one in the series is pretty chill. I just wanted to play around with a different formatting, and this kinda establishes the relationship between Ricky and Tinsley.
> 
> As always, critique is encouraged and greatly desired.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**** Dear Detective C.C. Tinsley,

You are not aware of who I am, but I have taken the time to see that you have been somewhat intrigued by my work. You, in turn, have drawn me in as well, for you are a particularly interesting specimen. I have been watching your movements yesterday, and have since devised a plan that I think you will hastily agree to if my assessment of your character is accurate. (It most likely is, mind you.)

I suggest that we both engage in a game of sorts. The rules and parameters are as follows:

  * At each and every crime scene from here on out, I shall place a clue that you, and only you, must find. I will ensure that it could be something only you could find.
  * The clue will be within 50 feet of the crime.
  * The clue can be anything literal or figurative.
  * I must not be locked out of your office.
  * You may not show any of these letters to the police.
  * You may not show any clue to the police.



That’s reasonable, wouldn’t you say? I truly desire to keep this between us. If you fail to comply with any of these, I will murder you, and run rampant for years to come. If I fail to comply with any of these, you may point it out and I will surrender myself to you, and the game is over. Fair and square.

I do look forward to your response to this. Write one out, put it into an envelope, and set it on your desk, where this one is before midnight. If you try to stay up and catch me, I will not come.

Sincerely,

Gold

 

\--

 

Dear Gold,

How dare you come into my office, mess with my things, and then make these demands of me!? There’s not a law out there that says that I have to agree to anything you say! What you’re suggesting is ridiculous! How do you expect me to even trust you to hold up your end of the deal? You’re a murderer, if you are who you claim to be.

Whoever you are, whether you’re actually the Golden Killer or an annoying kid using this as a prank, I will catch you and bring you to proper justice.

Tinsley

 

\--

 

Dear Tinsley,

I thought I told you that I wouldn’t come if you stayed up to catch me. Still, you stayed, and I was forced to pass the time. Of course, you know all about that. 

Though, I guess last night’s event was necessary. Now, you see that I am entirely serious about this. I have the utmost confidence in you, Tinman.

I am astonished but overjoyed at the speed at which you discovered the clue. You have reassured me that you are the best man for this game. Though you might protest, I feel as though you would greatly enjoy my proposal, and from what I saw last night whilst you were on the scene, you did. No need to lie, old sport. I can read you like an open book.

Another note, I touched nothing in your office; though I wish I had. You live like a pig and eat like one. One day I’ll have to clean up for you. I’ll never understand how could live in such a way. I suggest that you clean up a bit and stop abusing your body. I’d much rather you die at the hands of me and not your own reckless stupidity. 

Your response is eagerly awaited for.

Yours,

Gold

 

\--

 

Dear Gold,

You fucking prick. 

While, yes, I do know that these letters have some form of legitimacy, that doesn’t make MURDER RIGHT! Do you give 0 shits about the people you’re killing!? They have families! Lives! Just where do you get off playing God here!?

Wait, don’t tell me. I don’t care.

Allow me, if you will, to establish that I despise this, but I’ll comply. I don’t need your help in solving this case, but the sooner the better, and these letters will be pretty damning. So, game on. I’ll get you, and feel no remorse.

You will not touch a single object in my office. It doesn’t need to be cleaned. It is in an organized mess, and I know where everything is at any point in time. It’s only messy to you because you don’t live in it. Let me live. I’m not taking life advice from a deranged killer. 

Lastly, don’t call me “Tinman.” I’m not a heartless, rust bucket.

Tinsley.

 

\--

 

My Dearest Tinman,

You certainly act heartless if I do say so myself.

While many have pointed out the immoralities and atrocities that I perform, think of it this way: it’s population control. I’m keeping you animals from eating yourselves. Whatever you have to say to me about my crimes, feel assured that I have most certainly heard it all before.

Although, I am greatly thrilled that you have agreed, Tinman! It will be a hoot, you can be certain of that. Your work so far is admirable with the kind of help you have found yourself subject and constricted to. This will truly be an adventure. I have so many ideas, my brain is tingling with the possibilities! Of course, I dare not spoil the fun for you! Part of the excitement is the surprise, won't you say?

If I am to be engaged with you in a formal game of cat and mouse, I want to ensure that you are not going to drop dead because you do just about every self-destructive act short of shooting yourself. I’m sorry for caring about your health. 

Yours Truly,

Gold

 

\--

 

Dear Gold,

I won’t stand for this slander against my good character. I’ll have you know, I took a job as a detective because I have a heart! I do this so families don’t go without their loved ones. You actively work against that objective. So don’t go around saying I’m heartless. I can’t believe that you even try to defend yourself. Why do you even do this? What do you gain from taking the lives of innocent people?

I don’t care about your damn surprises. I’m not playing this game for the fun of it. I’m doing this to help those who need me to play along. Don’t you ever think I’m doing this because I get some sick thrill from snuffing you out.

I’ll do what I want. I am perfectly capable of caring for myself, I’ll have you know.

Tinsley

 

\--

 

My Dearest, Tinman,

Yeah, your character is so good. I’ll let you believe that, but I feel obligated to let you know that I believe in no such thing. Everyone is selfish. I’m just indulging myself more than others are willing to.

Tinman, my dear Tinman. There is no use lying about it! You are an open book. You thoroughly enjoy this, and it’ll just be easier if you just admit that. If you don’t get the thrill from hunting me, then the payoff certainly comes from what you provide the families. As you said, that is why you do this, is it now? Bottom line, you enjoy this. Just accept it, not for me but for yourself.

Oh yes, you can take care of yourself. That’s why you’re thrown into coughing fits and everyone around you thinks you’re going to cough out your lung. Yeah, you are the pinnacle of healthy living. How do you manage to keep yourself so unbearably thin? This is a mystery I would love to solve.

Regards,

Gold

 

\--

 

Dear Gold,

That sarcasm isn’t appreciated. It’s kind of hard to tell if you’re being sarcastic when you’re writing. It doesn’t carry that well. You really need to be in person to be able to convey the tone of your words.

And so what if I’m selfish? So, I do this to make myself feel better because helping people makes me feel good. I get the warm fuzzies in my chest when I give a family closure. It’s not the same! You are killing people for no reason! I’m helping this city with every criminal I put away, and you will be joining that list. I’ll admit the payoff is satisfying, but I do not enjoy combing through murders to find your silly little clues.

You see, now I’m going to ramp up the unhealthy acts just to spite you. And I’m surprised you don’t notice that I do basic workouts. I may not be muscly, but I at least like to keep a figure. So there. I’m not completely unhealthy. Just mostly.

Tinsley

PS: Please stop calling me Tinman for fuck’s sake.

 

\--

 

O Tinman, my Tinman,

I will never stop calling you Tinman.

That was an attempt to lure me out, but sadly, your request for verbal communication has been denied. You’ll have to try harder than that, old sport. I am not a great fool, and attempting to get a rise out of me is futile. If and when I do get irritated, I have a very effective release, that I am sure you despise so maybe it’ll be best you keep on my good side.

I’m glad you could reach an understanding with yourself. Nothing is worse than lying to yourself. Well, chronic drinking might be worse but as we both know you do that already. Also, I resent your insults to my clues. They’re amazing.

I’d expect nothing more or less from you.

With You Always,

Gold

 

\--

 

Dear Gold,

I have finally reached a conclusion:

You’re an asshole.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way through!
> 
> What's coming up in my other works is a chapter update for Casa de Los Espiritus, and then another one-shot, followed another chapter for The Very Long and not so Lucrative Life of Madej.
> 
> That is all that is planned. Have a great day and stay healthy!


End file.
